A Simple Question
by Raven-Dray
Summary: I always thought that you are mine, But am I yours?
1. Chapter 1

_If I could just fall _

_With you like this_

"Mal… foy…" the boy beneath him gasped his name as he pounded inside the boy.

_Your eyes never see me._

_No matter how much I want you to see me_

_Only me_

The boy screamed as Draco hit his sensitive spot.

_But even so,_

_Even so, I want you_

He slid out from the boy who collapsed onto the mattress, breathing heavily.

He ran his fingers to the smaller boy's hair.

_If I hold you tighter, will I be able to keep your heart?_

_If I joined you deeper, would I be the one you always need?_

……………………………………………….

"Harry…" Draco called to the boy that had been sleeping peacefully beside him. He softly caressed Harry's cheeks when he received no answer.

A soft hand took his hand away from the soft skin.

"What is it Malfoy?" Harry sleepily asked.

Malfoy.

Draco's heart clenched at the use of his last name. Harry never called him Draco, never even once had he said his first name.

Draco stops whatever he was going to say and just stared at Harry's face. They kept silent for a while until Harry lost his patient "Geez… what is it already!" he threw the sheets and got off of the bed.

Draco just kept silent and stared at Harry.

_What I want to know is something I most certainly shouldn't ask. _

He watched Harry as he picked up his clothes from the floor.

_Something that might reopen your wounds._

He didn't tare his gaze from Harry as he got his shirt on.

_Even so, there's something I want to know._

He put a hand over Harry's causing him to look up at him. A questioning look on his face.

"Malfoy?" he asked.

"I know that this isn't something I should be saying right now." Draco told him.

"What? What is it with you? If you have something to say, just…" Draco silenced him with a kiss.

_A sweet ache runs through my body even when I just touch you. _

"Malfoy…?"

_What can I say to convey my feelings to you…?_

He cupped Harry's chin, forcing him to look at his eyes.

"You know…" he began "I can think of you as mine, right?" his tone serious.

Harry turned his head as a blush appeared on his face "…Th, that's fine! I told you, you could! Before!"

"Yes" Draco held him closer, afraid that Harry might disappear if he didn't do so.

_When I touch you I feel warm._

"…Then… What about me?" he whispered in the raven haired boy's ear.

_I'm so warm I feel like I'm going to cry._

"…Huh… What do you mean?" Harry asked confused.

Draco was silent, Harry thought he was not going to answer. "Malfoy?"

"…Harry… Am I yours…?" Draco's voice was so soft Harry barely heard him.

_When I touch you as you stiffen, all sounds disappeared. _

"…What… Malfoy…?" Harry's eyes became wide at Draco's question.

_An anxiety I can't express._

_An explicable uneasiness. _

"I've been thinking about it for long time" Draco said as he leaned down to kiss Harry.

Harry's eyes fluttered closed as Draco softly kissed him.

"You've accepted me… And I can touch you like this… But…" he stoped and gazed at Harry's eyes.

"It's strange isn't it?" he gave him a tiny smile.

_What words can I say_

"The more I have you, the more distant you feel."

_So how can this hurt be conveyed to you?_

"… Why are you saying stuff like this all of a sudden?" Harry muttered to him.

Draco pushed Harry onto the bed. Harry fall on his back. He stared at Draco "Why?" he asked him.

Draco shook his head lightly "It's not all of a sudden. I've been thinking about it for a long time."

Harry titled his head up to kiss Draco but he put a hand on Harry's lips, stopping him. "…No Harry. Even if we have sex, this still won't resolved, right?"

Harry clutched the sheets tightly at Draco's words.

"Please answer Harry"

_I want your words…_

"Am I…" Draco's words were cut off as Harry shoved him hard. He stood on his feet, face blank.

Harry seemed surprised at his own actions but before he could say anything, Draco pushed him back to the mattress. He pinned Harry's hand above his head.

"Mal… foy… It hurts…" he tried to wriggle free.

"ANSWER ME!" Draco screamed at him, his face turning scary.

Harry turned his head, avoiding the way Draco was looking at him. "… You… It has nothing to do with you!"

Draco seemed mad at Harry's comment and grabbed his chin, forcing him to look at him. "It does have something to do with me! It's about ME!" he hissed angrily at him.

Harry closed his eyes and waited to be hit or something. Draco softened at this and let go of his chin and his hand. He swooped Harry into his arms, holding him tightly.

"I understand you more than anyone else"

_But…_

"…What are you so afraid of…?"

Harry shoved him again and Draco fell off the bed this time. He ran out of the room and slammed the door behind him.

The room filled with silenced for a long time before Draco began to laugh "You do as you please, don't you, Harry…"

The laugh died and he brought his knees up to his chest and burrowed his face in his arms.

_I never knew of such feelings before I met you…_

_If I had never met you, I wouldn't have had to know such pain_

_If I hadn't fallen for you…_

_I could have been spared this anguish…_

_Do I have to let you go?_

_Can I even do that?_

_I love you to much to letting you go….._

_This pain I feel in my heart whenever I see your tears._

_But you never let me ease your pain._

_You never let me into your heart._

A Malfoy never cries, he had always been told that by his father. But he didn't care. He cried, for the one he loved had walked out on him, again

"Why is it so hard to let me loved you Harry…"

* * *

Review…….. Please...


	2. Chapter 2

_Please don't ever hate me. Walking with you, calling you, running with you, touching you. That's all I think about everytime._

_

* * *

_

_I know that it can't be like this_

_Why did I do something like that…?_

_I only am being a trouble for you._

_Even so…_

_No matter how painful it is, you are dear to me…._

* * *

_After that, I was nothing but repentant._

"I want to talk to you."

Draco turned his head to look at Harry's serious face.

He just got back from the library.

He gripped the book in his hands. "…Talk?"

_I had thought in despair that we wouldn't even speak to each other any more. _

"Yes, talk" Harry said "Do you have time?" His face turned into worry.

Draco narrowed his eyes. Hiding his nervousness and hope.

"I do" he told him.

Harry sighed and seemed to relax a bit "Can we… Can we go to your room?" he asked Draco pleadingly.

"My… Room…?" Draco asked unsure he heard right.

Harry nodded slowly "Yes… Your room"

Draco's face was blank as he answered "…All right"

_But why…_

They arrived at Draco's room. He insisted that Harry sit down on one of the couches. "Wait a bit, I'll call a house elf to bring us some drinks"

"No, no need" Harry quickly burst. He bowed his head down.

Draco raised an eyebrow and narrowed his eyes.

Harry looked up, a worried look in his eyes. "I just want you to listen to what I have to say"

Draco nodded, encouraging him to continue, but inside, he was scared at what Harry would say. 'Is he going to say that he doesn't want to see me again?'

Harry licked his lips, and Draco had to hold himself from kissing those lips.

_Maybe that way you'll never get a chance to say the words I didn't want to hear._

"What should I start with…" Harry's voice broke his thought.

"…First of all… I'm sorry, Draco" Draco was shocked as Harry called him by his first name.

"Why… why are you apologizing! I…!" he held his hand over his eyes.

"I… am… I hurt you…?" Harry's eyes were full of sorrow and regret.

Draco, unable to look at Harry's sorrowed look, he bowed his head down. "What are you..." he mumbled under his breath. "I'm the one… I'm the one who hurt you."

_That's right._

_The way you looked back then_

_Is burned into my eyes_

"No… I'm not talking about that kind of hurt" Harry stood up, slowly taking steps closer to Draco.

"There's something I want to tell you. I've wanted to tell you for a long time" Harry gave him a sad smile "But I didn't know what you would say when I told you."

This time, Harry was the one who cupped Draco's face in his hands and forced Draco to look at him.

"I'm sorry"

_Why you are sorry?_

_That's not the word I want to hear from you._

"I always thought that you'd never feel the same…"

"And I was scared that I couldn't let you go after I said this"

"Harry, what…" Draco was cut off and frozen at Harry's next words.

"I love you"

Harry put his head on Draco's shoulder. His body was shaking. "I still can't tell you everything." He clutched Draco's shirt on his back "But because I love you, because I want you… I needed to say something"

His other hand squeezed his chest "I… you see… I've lost someone dear to me because of my foolishness."

An image of Sirius's face came through his mind.

"I never had someone I loved before. He was my only family I ever knew. I always thought that we could be together, as a family, but I never thought he'd leave me." Arms came around his shoulders and waist, holding him.

"Everyone I care about is disappearing from me…" he choked on a sob.

"I… I'm afraid of losing…" Harry's voice became hoarse as he started crying.

"I love you more and more… Even if you don't feel the same, I'm still happy cause I can be with you"

"Even though I'm happy, I think… If I gain something, then after that, I'll just be waiting to lose it. That's what I was afraid of."

Harry pulled back a little so he was face to face with Draco

"And I can't… I couldn't say that you were mine, cause if I said it, I couldn't ever let you go. I couldn't imagine what would become of me when you leave me. If you disappeared on me… I don't think…" His breath hitched

"I don't think I could live anymore" They stood like that for what seemed like an eternity, Harry in Draco's arms crying his heart out.

"Harry…" Draco began but Harry cut him off "I'm a fool, don't you think?" he let go of Draco and stepped away from him.

"I thought it'd be less painful to never have had it then to have it and then lose it." He brushed his tears with his sleeve.

"Even though that's not true. Cause whatever I do, the pain will remain with me forever. I better let go of you while I still can"

He smiled at him "I love you Draco…" he started walking ahead to the door before Draco caught his wrist and caught his body in his arms, preventing him to leave. "Dra…"

"You are unfair you know" Draco murmured in his ear.

"I loved you to… Only you." He tightened his hold "I loved you for a long time, and I was the one who was ready to let go" he felt Harry's body stiffen and pulled back to see that Harry was crying again.

"One more… say it one more time?" he was pleading for Draco to say that he loved him.

Draco smiled "I love you Harry"

"… One more time…"

"Harry…"

"Draco, just one more time…"

Draco kissed his forehead, determined to show Harry how much he loved him.

"I love you Harry Potter."

Then he kissed him, a kiss full of a promise of love.

"I have something I need to say to." He said after the kiss.

He brushed Harry's tears with his fingers "It's too late already."

Draco gave him a loving and warm smile "I won't let you go… I can't let you go anymore…"

He kissed Harry again as he blushed.

"Can I ask you something?" he suddenly asked after the kiss ended.

Harry titled his head in confusion.

"Am I yours, Harry?"

Harry smiled at him "Yes… Draco, you are mine, and I'm yours…"

……………………………………………………………….

_I walked with you through the ordinary everyday._

_Laughing about silly things, we talked together about dreams of the future as we walked hand in hand._

_That kind of ordinary everyday… I think that's happiness._

_Every time I look to the side, you're there._

_Your eyes are a little higher then me, and you're always smiling happily._

_That your for me… And only for me… I think that's happiness._

_We can't change the past._

_We can't see the future._

_But we're here together._

_If we stay together, the future will be together as well._

_That's why we should continue stay together and love each other… Forever…_

-------------------------------------

_There's only one thing that I wish to pray for. I pray that even when 'today' ends. May tomorrow be the same as today so while you are here, you will always be mine._

_**The End**_

* * *

Thanks for everyone who liked this story. Hope you'll like this chapter. Review...


End file.
